


You're My Fantasy 1/1

by pure_ecstasy6



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Mirandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pure_ecstasy6/pseuds/pure_ecstasy6
Summary: Beta: None. Me, myself & I. I apologise for any and all mistakes.Feedback: Always welcome and appreciated!Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada character's aren't mine, I am simply borrowing them, and I make no profit from this.Some inspiration from theruinedcastle prompt "I can explain" and mxrolkr "Andy is a new vendor at the Farmer's market where Miranda shops" from the 5th Wake The Dragon Fic-A-Thon, but I only touch briefly on both prompts, but hopefully the story is still enjoyable for you guys! =)





	You're My Fantasy 1/1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: None. Me, myself & I. I apologise for any and all mistakes.  
> Feedback: Always welcome and appreciated!  
> Disclaimer: The Devil Wears Prada character's aren't mine, I am simply borrowing them, and I make no profit from this.
> 
> Some inspiration from theruinedcastle prompt "I can explain" and mxrolkr "Andy is a new vendor at the Farmer's market where Miranda shops" from the 5th Wake The Dragon Fic-A-Thon, but I only touch briefly on both prompts, but hopefully the story is still enjoyable for you guys! =)

~*~

"When fantasy turns you on, you're obligated to God and Nature to start doing it right away." - Stewart Brand

Lower East Side, Manhattan.

Andy fumbled for her keys, grabbing them from her favourite CHANEL bag she had kept from her Runway days, inserting her key into her apartment door. 

Slamming the door behind her Andy unceremoniously dumped her bags on the ground before she rushed over to the computer desk. She was so, so late! 

“Come on, turn on!” Andy hissed at her incredibly old and slow laptop. She desperately needed a new computer and hated that she hadn't been able to keep her Runway MacBook. She had been extremely devastated having to leave that beauty behind. 

The laptop finally loaded and Andy quickly opened up her Skype, thankful it was already logged in, and the chat box popped up instantly. 

“There you are. I've been waiting.” 

“I know, I'm so sorry... I got held up on the subway! There was some kind of accident.” Andy quickly typed back. 

“Well, you're here now, stop stressing.” 

Andy bit her lip, and sat back in her chair – which was a crappy wooden chair she had found at the flea market and which did no help on her already sore back – “Okay, I'm relaxed now.” She said before typing some more. “How are you? Busy day at work?” 

“When isn't it busy? I was run off my feet with meeting after meeting.” 

“Oh, I'm sure you were nearly falling over in agony.” Andy couldn't help but cheekily type back. “At least someone here actually knows that pain.”

“Someone's getting a little mouthy.” 

“Somehow I think you like it ;)” Andy typed, biting her lip, unsure how Miranda would take the winky face. They hadn't flirted much these last few chat sessions.

“Yes, well... You're starting to grow on me, funnily enough.” 

Andy's face turned into a big smile. She knew that they both felt the same way and they weren't just starting to grow on each other as they had been messaging for over two weeks now and had gotten into some deep hearted conversations and confessed they had feelings for one another. “I'd love to be able to see you again.” 

“So would I.” 

Andy smiled again, her heart racing, she saw that Miranda was typing something else and waited for it to come through. 

“I have this... Fantasy. You're in it.” 

“Oh?” Andy typed. “I'm in it?” 

“Yes.” 

“Tell me a bit about it.” Andy responded. “If you want.” 

“Well, it goes like this...” The older woman stopped typing and seemed to hesitate. “Oh no, it's too silly. I couldn't possibly tell you.” 

Andy smirked at Miranda's sudden nervousness. “No! Please tell me, I promise I won't laugh!” 

“Hmm... Alright then. I'll humour you.” 

“Seriously, I won't laugh.” Andy typed back. 

“I'm sleeping in bed... And you crawl in behind me wearing this gorgeous green La Perla lingerie set up that I think would look divine on you, and you wake me up by kissing my shoulder... My neck and you're also running a hand up and down my inner thigh.” 

Andy's eyes widened, her mouth went dry. She couldn't believe what she read and reread it, absolutely speechless. 

“I freaked you out. I knew I would. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that.” 

“No, no! You didn't freak me out. Gosh no! You just... Took me by surprise!” Andy quickly typed, cheeks flushed and heart pounding. “What you wrote... It excites me to know you've thought of me in such a way.” 

“Well, to take you even more by surprise then I can't help but ask... Would you do that for me?” 

Andy's eyes widened. “Really?” 

There was no response from Miranda and Andy cringed at her stupid question when the Runway editor had already made herself clear. “Yeah... I'd love to! We haven't even gone on a date yet though?” 

“They're useless, they've never worked for me, it's much easier to just get straight into things then that way you know right away if the two people will actually work together and have sexual chemistry.” 

“You have a point.” Andy typed, continuing to bite at her lip. 

“So, what do you say?” Miranda asked. 

“Okay.” Andy said, too nervous to think and say anything more. 

“Tonight. My home. 11pm.” 

Andy's eyes widened again. “Tonight?!” She said aloud. “Oh my god.” With shaking hands she began typing. “Tonight?” She squeaked the words as she typed them. 

“There's no point messing around and taking our time, Andrea.” 

With a deep breath she sent back a message which could quite possibly be the next step into an incredibly new and amazing chapter in her life with one Miranda Priestly. “I'll be there.” 

“Wonderful, darling. The front door will be unlocked but you'll have to unlock the foyer door with the key which I have located underneath the arm chair on the left of the room. There's a ripped part and hidden inside is the key.” 

Andy nodded at the typed words, memorising them. 

“Then in the closet you'll find the lingerie, put it on, and upstairs on the second floor my room is on the right at the end of the hall.” 

“Are you sure about this?” Andy asked, unable to shake the nerves as she looked at the time. 7:30pm. 

“More than sure.” 

“Okay. I'll be there.” 

“And you won't disappoint me?” 

“No, I won't.” 

“Good. See you then.” 

Their messaging chat box ended signalling Miranda had gone offline and Andy sat back absolutely flabber ghasted. 

Could she actually do this?! 

Rubbing her hands over her face she let out a shaky breath. 

"Only time will tell." Andy said to the empty room hoping like nothing she didn't chicken out on Miranda. It was after all an extremely huge step into their relationship when they hadn't even kissed yet. “Hell, we haven't even seen each other since Paris!” She said, feeling a little hysterical. 

There was no way she could actually do this... Surely. 

~*~ 

The Upper East Side, Manhattan. 

Andy thanked the cabbie, handing him a wad of cash with shaking hands, as she stepped out of the yellow vehicle. She watched as the car drove away before she began walking from the corner she had him drop her at, and headed for the Priestly townhouse where she could see a few houses down. 

Soon she came to a nervous stop and stared up at the looming townhouse. 

The front lights were on and she could see lights on the third floor, but the second floor was dark. 

Taking a deep breath Andy walked up the front steps and reached out for the door knob and just like Miranda said it was unlocked. 

Slowly and quietly she pushed open the door and stepped into the dimly lit foyer. 

Kneeling in front of the arm chair Miranda told her about she found the key and opened up the other set of double doors. 

The brunette now found herself standing in the familiar hall way which was also dimly lit. 

Looking upstairs she swallowed hard before quickly opened the closet and stepped inside, closing the door behind her. 

Spotting a La Perla box she opened it with shaking hands and her heart raced as she picked up the brassiere. 

The lingerie was absolutely magnificent and shedding her clothes she got to putting the La Perla on. 

Once it was on she stared at herself in awe. She had kept most of the weight off since leaving Runway and was still a Size 4 - a fact Nigel would be pleased with - and the La Perla suited her perfectly. Her hips were just the right size - in her eyes anyway - and she just hoped she would live up to Miranda's fantasy. 

Andy was thankful when she saw a silk nightgown hanging on the railing and quickly covered herself up. 

Taking another deep breath she opened the door, stepped out, and began walking upstairs. 

This was so extremely crazy and bizarre and Andy wasn't sure at all if this was what she should be doing and she had never felt so nervous in her whole life but she knew Miranda wouldn't have asked her here if she didn't want this. 

Taking a few calming breaths Andy told herself she could do this and that it was okay as her bare feet padded across the soft rug atop the wood floor boards. 

Stopping a few steps away from the half opened master bedroom door she could see the room was lit up dimly like the rest of the house and she wondered momentarily if maybe Miranda was still awake. 

Knowing there was no other way in knowing but to walk in there Andy began moving again and slowly pushed open the door and her mouth opened in a silent O as she took in the gorgeous four poster bed where her former boss and future lover lay in softly snoring. 

With her hands still shaking and wondering if they would ever stop shaking Andy discarded the silk nightgown, placing it over a nearby arm chair, before moving across the softest carpet her feet had ever touched. 

Standing near the empty side of the large bed where Miranda's back faced her she took one last deep breath. 

"Now or never." Andy said to herself before pulling up the thin dark red duvet and crawled into the gloriously soft bed. 

Miranda stirred, but did not wake, and Andy simply laid there for a few seconds trying to calm her breath as she stared at the older woman's creamy bare shoulders. 

Due to the heat Miranda seemed to be only wearing a loose white camisole, couture of course. 

Andy watched as her shaking hand touched Miranda's arm which was so, so deliciously soft. 

Breathing in and out slowly Andy began moving her fingers up and down before leaning forward and began peppering soft kisses along the expanse of Miranda's shoulder. 

Taking her hand from Miranda's arm she moved it further down Miranda's body underneath the duvet. 

Andy gasped at the first touch of Miranda's thigh and she realised that all the older woman was wearing was the thin camisole. Oh god. She whispered, wanting to moan but managed to not. 

She continued kissing Miranda's neck as her hand began slowly and teasingly rubbing Miranda's thigh as the older woman began to wake up. 

“Mmm.” The Runway editor moaned, lips twitching into a beautiful smile. “Ohhh, that feels so nice.” She spoke, sounding extremely groggy from sleep. 

Andy let out a shaky breath. She wanted to speak but her mouth was dry. Her hand inched closer to Miranda's hot sex before moving back down. 

“Mmmm.” Miranda moaned again. 

“Is this good?” Andy asked, not as nervous anymore as she thought she would be. 

“Yes, so good.” Miranda responded. 

And Andy smiled, opened her mouth to begin speaking again before the beautiful woman beneath her froze. 

The older woman slowly rolled onto her back and Andy's eyes connected with Miranda's and she instantly knew...

Miranda bolted up then, fumbling to cover herself with the duvet, as she stared with shocked and angry eyes at Andy. “What...” Miranda croaked, sounding absolutely terrible. She cleared her throat, cringing at how much it hurt. “What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!” 

Andy stared at the Runway editor who had jumped out of bed, pulling the duvet with her, wrapping it around her body covering herself. She opened and closed her mouth but nothing came out, she didn't know what to say or do. “I... I...” 

“This surely cannot be happening.” Miranda said, shaking her head and turning around. “Have you completely lost your fucking mind?!” Miranda asked then, spinning back around. 

As Andy stared into Miranda's eyes she had never seen someone look so angry before. 

“You clearly have to have just committed such a crime!” Miranda said and she grabbed her phone dialling 911. “You have lost your mind!” She said, pointing at Andy with a trembling hand. 

“No, Miranda, you have to let me explain!” 

“Explain?!” Miranda asked laughingly. “No, you don't get to explain. It's extremely obvious what is going on here and this filth... I don't live this life style.” 

“I know that now, and oh my god.” Andy cried then. She couldn't believe how mortified she was. “I am so, so sorry. I knew I shouldn't have come here.” 

“Yes, you shouldn't have!” Miranda shot back as she threw her nightgown from the armchair to Andrea. “Cover yourself up!” 

Andy did so quickly. “I'm just going to leave. You don't have to call the police.” 

“Oh no, I am calling the police.” Miranda responded, shaking her head as she stared at the brunette, connecting the call. “You're not going to get away with this!” 

“Please Miranda, let me explain!” Andy cried, but there was no point, the Runway Editor had already made up her mind. 

“Explain your filthy head of thoughts?” Miranda asked, laughing and shaking her head. “No, I am not humouring whatever lies you're about to spew. Yes, I need the police straight away. There's an intruder in my home who-“

Andy darted past Miranda then, running out the room as fast as possible. 

“No! You get back here this instant! Yes, the intruder has just begun to run out of my home. Yes, I personally know this woman, she used to work for me as my assistant.”

She heard Miranda yelling behind her but she did not stop, she continued, even when she heard the girls running down from the third floor. 

“Mommy! What's going on?!” They asked with scared voices. 

“Go back up to your rooms. Now!” Miranda yelled. “And don't come out until I say so.” 

Andy reached the first floor, hearing Miranda beginning down the stairs as she spoke on the phone. 

“Andrea Sachs. She is nearly out the front door, you’d want to hurry it up.” 

Andy heard Miranda say as she grabbed her jacket and jeans and fled from the house. She knew running away like this wasn't smart, but once there was police at Miranda's house that meant paparazzi and there was no way her face was ending up in the papers with her hands hand cuffed and getting escorted into a patrol car. 

Andy would never forgive herself if she humiliated her family in such a way when the news of this was going to be horrible enough. 

The brunette had never run so fast before in her life and she managed to stop just in time at the corner as a car flew past her. 

"Shit!" Andy hissed as she quickly ducked behind a tree and hurriedly put on her jeans and jacket where hopefully no one had seen her. 

Looking down the street she saw a taxi heading towards her. 

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Andy breathed, her arm shooting in the air, and the taxi stopped. 

“Where are we going ma'am?” 

“Just drive please!” Andy snapped, tears trailing down her cheeks and her whole body trembling. “Fuck, fuck, fuck!” 

~*~ 

Much like earlier that evening Andy fumbled with her keys, inserting them into her door and entering her apartment, the door slamming behind her. 

“What am I going to do?!” Andy asked hysterically. “They will be here in no time!” 

The brunette looked around her apartment in a freaked out daze. She couldn't believe this was happening. 

“How could I be so stupid?” Andy yelled, her tears having not stopped since leaving the townhouse and it had only gotten worse when she had realised she had left her wallet in the closet. 

The taxi driver had taken it better than most, allowed her to write down her number so she could pay him tomorrow, obviously feeling sorry for the sobbering mess she must look. 

“Emails! Andy said. “The emails! And the Skype chat history! I have proof, they will believe me!” She said, feeling a little calmer as she hurried over to her laptop which as usual took forever to turn on. 

Skype logged in and made its usual sound. She clicked onto Miranda's name and her eyes widened as she found herself staring at a blank chat history. “What?” She asked, her stomach dropping and feeling like she was going to be sick and faint. “No!” She cried just as she heard knocking on the door. 

Andy turned just as the door opened and police officers came inside, the brunette having forgotten to lock the door. 

“Andrea Sachs, you're under arrest for—“

~*~ 

Two Weeks Later.  
Rikers Island, Medium Security Facility. 

Andy jumped up upon seeing her parents walking into the room. She hadn't seen them since this whole mess had started. 

“Oh, honey!” Her mom cried, arms instantly going around her as tears fell down their faces. “It's going to be okay!” 

“Oh mom!” Andy cried, her mom always the one trying to make everything seem like it will work out fine in the end. 

“They can't keep you locked in here forever - it's not like you killed her!” Kate said. 

“I have no proof of the messages. Whoever did this also hacked my computer so I would end up in here. I got played, I was foolish and believed it to be Miranda on the other end.” Andy responded.

“I still don't understand how this could have happened in the first place, Andy.” Richard said as they sat down. “Why would you... Want to do that with that woman after how she treated you all those months at Runway?! 

“I don't...” Andy sighed. “It's hard for me to even understand, but I... I like her dad. I more than like her.” 

“Even after throwing you in here to rot?” Richard asked. 

Andy rubbed at her face tiredly. “Like I said, it's hard to understand.” 

“Love is a funny thing.” Kate chimed in and Richard shot her a look.

Andy smiled at her mom sadly. “How are you going with the bank?” 

“Were still in negotiations for a loan. It hopefully won't take much longer.” Kate replied. 

Andy nodded just as her dad shook her head. 

“We can't keep glossing over this, Kate.” Richard firmly but softly said. 

“Richard...” Kate said in a warning tone. “Can we not start this here?” 

“No, its okay, mom.” Andy replied, placing her hand atop her mom’s. 

“No touching!” 

Andy quickly pulled her hand away from her moms, keeping both of them on the table where the guards could see she wasn't secretly trying to take anything back in with her. “I know that the bail is set too high for you guys to be able to pay it. Were just going to have to work something else out.”

“I'm working on a plea case.” Richard said. 

“Maybe we could try talking to Miranda, see if we can change her mind?” Kate asked. 

Andy laughed at those words. “You don't know, Miranda, mom. Once she's made up her mind she sticks with it and doesn't feel bad about it.” 

“But surely if I talk to her, mother to mother, she might-“ 

“Mom, just don't even try. She won't even allow you to see her.” Andy said. 

“I need to at least try something!” Kate snapped. “You cannot stay in here!” 

“I made a foolish mistakes, and I now I not only have to live with it, but I have to pay for it.” Andy replied, continuing. “Miranda didn't deserve what I did, and she has every right to want me in here after scaring her and her children. I would want me in here too.”

“But Andy-“ 

“No, no buts, mom. I have to be an adult about this, and serve my time.” Andy said, and shrugged. "I mean, it's not that bad in here. I've read more books than I have in the last two years.” She said laughingly and they continued to chat some more until the dreaded inevitable words came over the speakers. 

“Visiting hours are over. Please say your final goodbyes. You’re allowed one hug only.” 

Andy sighed at those words as she stood along with her parents. “It's going to be okay, mom.” 

“It's too dangerous in here for you.” Kate softly said. 

“It's not that bad, mom, honestly.” Andy replied. “They're women that just got into the wrong crowd of people.” 

“I've watched those documentaries where they can make weapons from toothbrushes!” Kate whispered, looking around to make sure no one had heard her. “Look at them, all so rough looking. They aren’t people you should be around, Andy.” 

“Mom, I'm fine. They aren’t as bad as they look.” Andy said then looked at her dad. She hugged him briefly before turning to her mom. 

“We're staying in New York for a while so your dad can help with your case. We'll visit again soon.” Kate said. 

“Okay, I look forward to your next visit.” Andy replied and then was escorted out of the visiting room and back behind the cold metal bars. 

Swallowing hard Andy walked towards her lonely cell. Her words had been fake, of course, it was absolutely horrible in here. The food was awful, the women were unapproachable, and she had to shower with so many eyes watching her every move. 

The worst part though were the nights. Long and lonely. Andy has been crying herself to sleep each night, the messages and Miranda's disgusted face taunting her every time she closed her eyes. 

Her life of journalism she had worked so hard for had been ruined in the blink of an eye after acting on one ridiculous and hopeful fantasy. 

"How could I have been so stupid?!" 

~*~ 

Two Month's Later

Andy breathed a small sigh as she collapsed onto her thin mattress. 

Her court date had been pushed back four more days. 

Even though this meantt three more sleepless nights and having the runs all over again on Friday morning from the god awful stomach nerves, but she didn't care as she didn't want to face the reality of her charges just yet. 

Even though her dad had been able to work with another lawyer on a plea she would still be serving prison time as Miranda and her lawyers were relentless and had declined the first plea which would have seen Andy remain in the city with an ankle monitor and doing a whole heap of community service.

That would have been a dream but it had always just been that to Andy - a dream – because Miranda was so angry with her that she gave her no sympathy. She didn’t blame the older woman.

Andy wasn’t sure how long she would be stuck in prison for, but she knew it was going to be long – maybe not long in years, but long in days, the hours already going by so slowly. 

Andy kept telling herself that all would be okay, that she was strong enough to get through this, but it never stopped the tears from falling. 

“I'm an idiot.” 

~*~ 

Two Nights Later.

“Sachs, it's time to get up.” 

“What, no, stay away from me!” Andy said hysterically upon jolting awake. 

“Get a quip, Sachs, it's Officer Damon.” 

Andy only relaxed slightly at that as she blinked at the man. “What are you doing in here?” She asked, a prickle of fear shooting down her spine. 

“Your lawyer is here.” 

Andy frowned. “At this time of night?” She asked, knowing it would be around 1am. 

The officer simply shrugged as Andy simply stood and grabbed her jumper as hope began seeping in. 

Maybe Miranda had decided to drop the charges or maybe the proof of this whole mess had been found. 

“Do you know why he's here?” Andy asked as they began walking down the hall. 

“Do I look like a mind reader to you?” 

“No.” Andy said, cringing at her stupid question. “Sorry.”

The officer sighed. “Look, I've only ever seen this happen one other time, and usually that means the prisoner is walking free.” 

“Oh my god.” Andy whispered. “Could I really be getting out?”

“But like I said, I've only seen this happen once, I could be wrong so don't get your hopes up.” 

“Right, of course.” Andy replied, nodding, but even still she couldn't help herself hope and pray that she was walking free and would be able to have a glass of champagne or ten and the fall asleep in her own bed... on her own lumpy awesome mattress. 

They came to a stop at one of the private visiting rooms. 

“Good luck.” Office Damon said before opening the door. 

“Thanks.” Andy breathed before walking into the room and seeing the lawyer who her dad had been able to get on pro bono. “What is going on?” She asked as she slowly sat down, staring at the older man. 

“Well, it's your lucky day, Andy.” The gruff man replied, sitting back in his chair. 

“What?” Andy blurted and her lawyer nodded. 

“Police have arrested an Elise Williamson who had been working as Miranda Priestly's assistant for a month after you left. She heard about the way you had treated Miranda and she didn't like that, and took out her own revenge on you.” 

“By playing me for a fool.” Andy said, finishing her lawyer’s words. 

“Sadly, yes, but it's all fine now. You're a free woman again.” 

“That's it?” Andy asked still unable to believe her ears. 

“That's it.” Her lawyer said, standing from the table. “You can leave right now if you like.” 

“Yes, I would like.” Andy said hurriedly standing. 

“I can drive you back to the city where your parents will meet you once they land.” 

“Thank you.” Andy said.

“Don’t thank me, I did nothing, thank Elise’s boyfriend who found her scrap book with all the people she has conned.” 

“No, but even so you came on as my lawyer even when we were never going to be able to pay you. Thank you.” Andy said, placing a hand on the older man’s upper arm and squeezing. 

“Your Father owed me, you were just lucky I wasn’t busy with other clients.”

Andy smiled as the kind old man winked at her. “You’re a good man.” and with those words they walked out from the room, and Andy was walking away from this last awful chapter of her life. 

~*~ 

A Month Later.  
Union Square Farmers Market.

"And that totals up to eight dollars ninety." Andy said, as she watched the little old Spanish lady take fifteen dollars from her wallet. 

“Keep the change.” 

“Oh, um, thank you.” Andy replied, still not having gotten used to people tipping her. Just yesterday she had been given a twenty dollar tip which had her gawking at the older gentleman that was no doubt pocket fulls of money living in the rich parts of Manhattan. 

The brunette tried her best to not think of those parts of Manhattan because every time she did Miranda Priestly came back to mind who had the luxurious life, fancy town cars, the magnificent town house decorated by Farrow&Ball, the most easy going job in the world and with two daughters whose IQ baffled her. 

“The perfect life.” Andy always thought. The life she wished she could share with Miranda. Not for the money or the fancy cars, but just the happiness, the freedom of being able to do whatever they pleased and not having to have the weight of debts and rent on her shoulders all the time. She could only dream.

Andy put the correct amount into the cash register before pocketing her tip. She then looked up, smiling, as she turned to see who stood next in line.

However her smile faltered as soon as she saw who was next. 

Cassidy and Caroline Priestly who were staring at her with questioning eyes and whispering to each other. 

“Your names Andy, isn't it?!” The twin on the left said and Andy had a feeling it was Cassidy. 

“You came to our house ages ago and made mom really upset, didn't you?” The right one, Caroline, said crossing her arms in front of her and trying to glare Andy down. 

“No, ah... I ah, you've got the wrong person.” Andy responded trying to busy herself knowing that if the girls were here then Miranda would be too as Cara never worked on a Sunday. 

“No, you're Andy, and our mom really liked you until the other month you came over uninvited.” Caroline said. 

“We don't know what happened.” Cassidy said. “But mom was very angry.”

“Did you hurt our mom?” Caroline asked, crossing her arms in front of her. 

“No, I would never do such a thing.” Andy said and then she heard the voice which had been taunting her in her dreams since this whole mess happened. 

“Yes, have Donatella arrange the jet. I am good to go, I just need those details.” Miranda said before shutting her Silver Motorola with a pained sighed. “Incompetence everywhere.” 

Cassidy and Caroline laughed at their mom before turning back to Andy. “Look who it is, mom.” 

“Who is it?!” Miranda asked as she pocketed her phone before looking up and her eyes connected with Andrea's. Her eyes widened at the sight of the brunette dressed in a Farmers Market uniform behind a berries stall. 

Andy ripped her eyes from Miranda's instantly as her hands began to shake uncontrollably. "I can't be here." She muttered just as another employee walked passed. “I need you to serve these customers for me.” 

“Is everything okay?” The guy asked who seemed a few years older than Andy. “Have they said something? Should I call over the boss?” 

“No, no it's nothing like that, I just... I can't do this... I have to go.” Andy responded quickly taking off her Farmers Market apron and walking away as quickly as possible without looking back. 

Spotting nearby toilets Andy hurried into them, slamming the door behind her. She sagged against the stalls door and let out a shaky breath as tears began welling in her eyes. 

It was far too humiliating to even think about Miranda let alone to be in front of her. 

Sobs escaped her mouth and she couldn't control them even though she tried. 

The door to the mobile toilets opened and she closed her eyes with dread upon hearing the tell-tale sound of Miranda's five inch heels. 

The Runway editor would never, ever, step foot in such toilets unless there was a dire reason to. 

“Andrea, we need to speak about this.” 

Andy shook her head. “No.” She whispered, a sob escaping her mouth causing her even more humiliation knowing that Miranda now knew she came in here to cry. “No, we don't. There's nothing to talk about. Just go, please.” 

“I really do think there are certain things that need to be spoken about.” Miranda tried again. 

Andy rubbed at her face angrily. “I don't want to see you. Just go!” She snapped, a hand slamming against the back of the door. 

She heard Miranda take a step back as if shocked by the sudden loud noise. 

“Just go.” Andy said again, more calmly this time, but her voice still just as pained. 

“Alright, I'm going.” Miranda said, her voice also sounding very un-Miranda like. 

“Thank you.” Andy whispered hearing Miranda's heels walking away and the door closing behind the older woman. 

Andy couldn't believe she had let her emotions get the better of her with Miranda nearby. 

Continuing to sob from such humiliation - which she wondered if this awful feeling would ever go away - the disgusting smells of the toilet stalls made Andy's stomach churned. 

Andy knew she had to get back to work but she didn't want to have to face reality. Her life had turned upside down so drastically and there was nothing she could do to fix it. 

~*~

That Night.  
Lower East Side, Manhattan.

Andy sighed as she looked over to the door where there was someone on the other side knocking impatiently. She knew straight away it would be her landlord. "Markus, I told you I can't pay the rent until Tuesday, and no for the last time, no I am not going to give sexual favours to live here. I can handle the rent, you just gotta give me a few days to get settled in." she said, as she opened the door, not bothering to check the peep hole.

"Fortunately I am not Markus, who sounds like a real charmer, and unfortunately for you I am not going to leave until you let me in." 

Andy stared at the Runway editor who was standing her ground. "I told you that I don't want to see you." she said, taking her eyes from Miranda instantly and turned back around. "There is nothing for us to say so if you could please just leave..."

Miranda shook her head. "I'm not leaving until you hear me out."

"Well, I can't tonight, I have a date." Andy replied.

"At this time of night?" Miranda asked, even though she knew she didn't have a right to question the brunette. 

"No, a date with the TV." Andy replied, crashing down onto the couch. "Sex & The City starts in two minutes so you better say what you came here to say quickly."

Miranda opened and closed her mouth. "I really hate being rushed."

"The clocks ticking, tick, tock...." Andy said, hearing Miranda closing the door and walking further into her apartment.

"I cannot possibly say what I have to say in under two minutes." Miranda said.

"Looks like you'll have to leave then." Andy shot back.

Miranda sighed. "Am I as insufferable as this?" 

Andy snorted. "Do you really want to know that answer?"

"Probably not." Miranda responded as she stopped at the couch. "Do you mind if I sit... on this thing you call a couch?"

"Don't knock the couch!" Andy said in annoyance. "It's comfier than it looks."

Miranda held her hands up. "I'm sorry I offended you and your couch."

Just then the familiar sound of the Sex & The City theme song began. 

"I'm totally a Charlotte, who are you?" Andy said, looking to Miranda with questioning eyes.

"I don't understand." Miranda replied, shaking her head.

Andy rolled her eyes. "Charlotte from Sex & The City... Don't worry about it." she replied, sighing. 

"I'm sorry, I don't watch much TV." Miranda replied. "Kills the brain cells."

"Oh, you're such a party pooper." Andy shot back. "I can only imagine what you must be like at kids birthday parties."

"I'd probably surprise you, actually." Miranda said. "I always have had a soft spot for a jumping castle and the cotton candy." 

Andy raised an eyebrow. "Really?" she asked. "You... on a jumping castle and eating cotton candy?!" she asked, laughingly. "Now that I'd love to see."

Miranda simply chuckled, placing a hand on the back of the couch, but quickly retracted it upon feeling the scratchy material of the blanket. 

The brunette shook her head, having seen Miranda's reaction out of the corner of her eyes. 

They remained silent as both women watched the TV for a few moments. 

"Would you look at me, please?" Miranda asked when their was an advertisement break. 

Andy shook her head. "I can't. I shouldn't even be allowing you to be sitting with me right now after I made such a fool of myself."

"You weren't too know you were being fed lies." Miranda responded. "Those messages were very convincing, she studied the way I spoke and typed in emails very well." 

"I should have known better." Andy replied. 

"How could you have known? There was no way..." Miranda said, trailing off, wanting to reach out and touch the young brunette however she didn't.

"I really don't want to talk about this, Miranda, I think it would just be best if you left." Andy replied, standing and walking from the room as tears of humilation began welling in her eyes. 

"I don't want to go." Miranda confessed, also standing, and following after the brunette into a small kitchen.

"Why?" Andy asked.

"I don't like seeing you so upset when I am also to blame in this, and I am sorry."

“Why are you sorry?” 

“I just... I feel I'm the one responsible for this. I'm the one who hired that lunatic.” 

Andy laughed. “You're not the one who believed that lunatic and went along with some fake fantasy.” 

Miranda stepped closer to Andrea. “Even though I didn't type those words... I...” She cleared her throat. “I would like to be woken up that way some day. By you.” 

Andy swallowed hard. 

“I have never felt truly happy with who I am, there was always something that never felt...right... normal, whatever normal is, with my ex-husbands. I was never comfortable, nothing seemed to fit like the other women I would hear talk about their marriages. Mine were never like their stories. The sex...” Miranda's voices shook then along with her body. “It was never nice, but for a long time I thought that's how it was supposed to be until I realised it wasn't, and yet... I never did anything about it. I simply kept telling myself this was the way it was for me, every man... It never felt okay. There was always this part in my brain... Niggling at me every time I allowed it that said and knew this isn't right for you, Miranda, because you were born attracted to other women. Oh, I looked at other women all the time ever since I was a little girl, but I was always, always told I could never act on these feelings and so here I am today still stuck in those ways. Not because I want to be, but because I have never met anyone that I knew would be the perfect fit for me. That is, until now.” 

Andy felt like she was about to stop breathing. Surely she wasn't hearing correctly. “You mean...” she trailed off, gripping the kitchen counter.

“I mean...” Miranda let out a shaky breath. “I think the reason why I have never found my "true love" is because this whole time I've been waiting... waiting for you to come along.” 

Now Andy really couldn't believe her eyes and taking a deep breath she slowly turned around and looked the older woman straight in the eyes. “For me?” she asked, surely she couldn’t be hearing correctly. 

Miranda shrugged. “In all my life time nothing has ever felt more right to me than when I am with you... Even when you were my assistant, this ordinary woman from Ohio, there had always been something about you that my brain would always bring me back to you. Even when you were gone, you were constantly on my mind. I kept denying the reason as to why this was, but these past couple of months made me have to say it to myself, that I am attracted to you.”

“Then why didn't you drop those charges?” Andy asked. “I was in that horrible place for a little over two months... Thinking that my life was never going to be the same.” 

“I know, and that is one of the reasons as to why I am so sorry.” Miranda said, continuing. “That night when I woke up, and for those brief few seconds I was delirious from the flu medication and with the love I had dreamed of and I saw you actually next to me, I knew that's what I wanted, but then the other part of my brain began to work, telling me this isn't how I had been trained to think, and so I allowed that part of my brain to continue working and I had my lawyers be as ruthless as possible all because I was afraid...afraid and an absolute coward to admit who I really am even when my... My own daughter... Thirteen years... She was able to confess to me and I... I couldn't do the same with myself.”

Andy wasn't sure what she should say, her heart was racing, and she grabbed onto Miranda's hands. “It's okay to be you. You've been hiding your true self for too long.” 

Miranda trembled then. “I know, but I am still so afraid.” 

“I want to be here for you... Every step of the way...” Andy replied. 

“I would like that.” Miranda responded, their eyes connecting again. “But what I would like even more is to...” She let out a shaky breath, these next few words a huge step for her. “To be able to take you out on a date?! Just you and I... If you would be up for that?” 

Andy reached up with a shaking hand and touched Miranda's right cheek. “I am more than up for that... I would love for you to take me out on a date, Miranda Priestly.” 

A huge smile came onto Miranda's face beautifully then as both women stared into each other's eyes. 

"Would you like to come and watch TV with me?" Andy asked.

"I would hate to ruin your date night." Miranda responded, smirk twitching at her lips.

"I'm sure I can handle it." Andy said, tugging on Miranda's hand to follow her. "But I don't want to hear another word about the couch."

"Not a word, I promise." Miranda said as they settled down onto said couch.

~*~

The program finished and Miranda slowly sat up, and looked at the time, her eyes widening. "I can't believe how quick the time has passed."

"That's what happens when you're enjoying a good TV show." Andy replied. 

"I don't know about enjoying the show, but it was watchable." Miranda responded.

Andy snorted. "Just admit it, I have converted you into a Sex & The City fan... I saw you getting interested, and you did ask those questions, and you wouldn't have if you weren't at all interested in what was going on."

"Yes, well..." Miranda trailed off, looking around. 

"Bathrooms through the bedroom." Andy responded. "Ignore the mess."

When Miranda came back the older woman hesitated. "I suppose I should get going."

Andy frowned then. "I don't want you to go." she whispered, looking up at Miranda, itching to grab her hands and pull her back down onto the couch. "Could you stay a while longer?"

Miranda slowly nodded, swallowing. "Alright." she replied, and sat down, gasping when Andrea took her and pulled her back into her. 

"Is this okay?" Andy asked.

Miranda's heart was racing as she slowly nodded. "Yes." she breathed.

"Good." Andy said and they fell silent again.

“I'm enjoying.... This... With you.” Miranda said a moment later, breaking the silence. 

“Me too, more than you could ever know.” Andy responded, holding Miranda more tightly. 

“I've never felt more relaxed.” Miranda whispered back. 

“Well," Andy licked her lips, her heart pounding. “If you're feeling like this then just imagine what you could be feeling in a month’s time.”

Oddly enough a shot of arousal went through Miranda at those words and she couldn't help it when a slow and shaky sigh escaped her lips. “Oh my…”

FIN.


End file.
